


27

by tamersa



Series: Time Judged None [28]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Multi, births are just two silly men in love, fathers bickering, hobo and his birb are not that better too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamersa/pseuds/tamersa





	27

Gotou was indeed on a training session with Date, trough at that moment they were in the middle of a short break. 

Things got harder for them recently: the fights with new yummies, all that paperwork for Lena and their own private matters which were still shaky and uncertain. That’s why they decided, that training was a good way to relieve some stress and, well, to be together. Thatwas the reason why the man grimaced when his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and was obviously surprised by what he saw..

\- Who is it? Don't tell me Lena’s calling about something? - asked Date, tensing up a bit.

\- No, its not her. It’s Ankh.

\- Anko? What does he want with us? The meeting’s tomorrow. Hopefully doctor Saito hasn’t made her move yet. You know, there really is something wrong with the doctors in the Foundation. President should focus on interviewing potential employees better – Date pondered.

Ignoring the monologue, Gotou answered the call.

\- What is it? - he almost barked, not knowing what to expect.

\- And they say I'm the rude one. I want to talk, but not about yummies or fighting. Is the other Birth Brain there? - Ankh asked – If so put me on loud speaker.

At first Gotou didn't want to know more about his reasons for calling, but it was intriguing, what could the Greeed want from them, so he just did as he was asked informing Date about it beforehand.

\- Both of you can hear me now, right? Well I have a warning for you two. And if you mess it up I'll burn you both to crisp – he said with his prideful voice.

\- And what can we potentially mess up? - older man asked, being completely in the dark.

\- I'm talking about the chick.

\- Lena? - Gotou asked to be sure. Ankh descriptions were sometimes too vague.

\- Yeah, what you want to do with her?

\- Do? - the older Birth was surprised by the question – Well, we’re completing all the paperwork to make her stay here legally with us as her guardians. Believe me, it is not easy, some things need to be... bent by the foundation and others made anew. It's a mess. - Date sighed – Thankfully we’re almost finished.

\- Does she knows about it?

\- She should? - Gotou asked slowly – I told her the documents take time to get.

\- Did you tell her that bluntly enough? That she’ll be staying with the two of you, because you want her in your life?

\- No? Isn't that obvious? - after saying that Gotou looked at Date and they both immediately understood the grave mistake they’ve made. This realization hit them like a brick in the face.

\- Yeah, very obvious. How can it not be obvious to a young human child from different culture, especially when everyone abandoned her before, when she thought she was clever enough to make an adult take her out of hell just like that. You did that on purpose didn't you?

Date knew it was question for him. Sighing he just nodded. Ankh couldn't see that so the man spoke:

\- Yes… Obviously I did. I've checked everything and there was no hope for her. Lena's parents were relief doctors just like me, but were killed and suddenly she was left all alone in a foreign country without any support. It was a miracle she survived. I've tried to reach her family or at least an ambassador but…. Why are you telling us all of this?

\- Because I know for a fact that she will run the hell away, if she hears or sees something suspicious. Well she already did and as far as I know she is preparing her great escape – he sounded annoyed, but patient enough to actually explain it. 

\- W-what? - Gotou stood up – How do you know this?

\- She told me. Bluntly. Somehow she trusts me more than the two of you on this topic. I can’t imagine why? Perhaps, it’s because you don’t talk to her? I know her native language but still... You’re all humans, so how the hell did you miss something so important? - Ankh asked that aloud, because it was the thing he wanted to know in general. 

He had his own problems with miscommunication but always blamed it on the fact that he was a Greeed and they were humans, there was no time to actually converse. Or rather… there were no reasons back then. But here?

\- Well... - younger man tried to find an explanation, but somehow couldn't. It was obvious now. Why didn't they think about it before?

\- Why do you care about her wellbeing anyway? - Date asked suddenly, knowing how Ankh's motives could more shabby than Eiji clothes.

\- She is my ally and carries a splinter of my power – he said expressionlessly. Silence that came after that sentence was unbearable.

\- You gave her one of your Medals... - Gotou didn't hear about Eiji’s breakdown, but Hina boasted in their inner circle chat about her new abilities.

\- Yes. And she can use it properly...

\- She’s a child! You cannot expect her to fight! - younger Birth was pretty upset about it.

\- She wanted the power, saw Yummies, she’s involved already. Now she can at least defend herself. And also… NOW she’s a child? But when it was time for explaining, she was supposed to figure it out herself? - he had to be rude now, damn those idiots. - Tell her… Tell her properly, that you want her to be with you. Till she believes. If not... Consequences will be unbearable. - Ankh finished with really low tone.

\- Wait... She didn't have any Medal before. I would know! Why did you befriended her? - Gotou was so confused right now, that even calm look from Date’s side didn't help.

\- I do what I want. - Greeed said proudly – Maybe I saw her potential back then. Or maybe not. Why are you even questioning ME now when it’s YOU who messed up? - he almost chuckled by the phone over sheer idiocy humans presented sometimes.

\- We’ll fix this. Come on Gotou, lest go home. - Date didn't want to continue this conversation any longer, feeling it wouldn’t do anyone any good. Also wanted to explain everything to Lena because, damn, she deserved it for sure.

\- Right... - his partner on the other hand was still distressed, because he was the one who spent most of the time with Lena and yet didn't notice anything wrong. - So what do you want in exchange for this information? – he asked having completely given up.

\- Take care of my ally – Ankh answered and closed the connection.

\- He’s really unique, don't you think? - Date said while packing their equipment. - That Anko. For someone who isn't even human he sure understands a lot of things.

\- Well, he is calmer and more collected lately. Maybe it’s because he doesn't have to do anything against Hino and others? As I remember he wanted to have his own strong body. Having it now means he can focus on something more, than bickering with humanity. - Gotou expressed his thoughts aloud.

\- And be more interested in it. To be honest I think he just likes Lena as his friend. Well, they are somewhat alike you know. Because of that the thread of understanding between them was easy to make. And we need a thread like that too. Let’s get going. And you're driving. I need to install that German-Japanese dictionary on my phone.

They discussed many ways how to talk to almost their child during the drive home, and both of them were aware it was a first direct talk between them on this topic. It could be the last chance to fix the issue and they were determined enough to do it properly this time.

***

Eiji couldn't relax or even get any sleep. His mind was rushing with plans and ideas how to continue. He sighed and got up from his mattress. Somehow it was so much easier to fall asleep when Ankh was nearby. 

The man still wasn't sure why it was like that. For now however his mind was occupied with current events more than exploration of his bond with the Greeed. Well for now the other one wasn't here.

Eiji sighed, stretched and got up. He may not be the main strategist but he had to think about the final battle too. Some facts were easy to conclude: the sleeping Greeed had to be powerful, as even his halfassed Yummies were hard to defeat. So what will it do when it’s fully awaken? And how to destroy it once and for all? 

The man went down stairs. It was quiet, without the kids around and Hina working on some clothes designs to relax. How to beat the enemy? Double cores won’t be powerful enough for sure... Yet it was somehow a miracle those Medals could interact with each other like that. Or was it? 

Deep in thoughts Eiji got to the basement to look at the billiard table again. It was a strategy game that also required decent dexterity. But before that, someone actually thought of the balls, table and everything. To make playing possible. Just like the King, who wanted to absorb all the Medals to become invincible. Does that mean they are indeed compatible enough to make one unstoppable force? Even if it’s not 9 of each set… what if… what if they used one of each animal? He rolled one of the billiard balls. Just like that...

\- 5 medals making pseudo sphere... - he whispered aloud.

\- Forget it. Your body and mind wouldn't last a second like that.

The sudden answer knocked him out from the deep thoughts. Eiji turned around and saw Ankh coming down the stairs.

\- How do you what’s on my mind? - he asked, but smiled at the same time unsure why.

\- It was one of the first options I took into consideration for the battle plan. You can barely use 2 sets. What would happen with all of the original 5? And I'm really thinking about your mind too. The King only lost control when using more of them, true, but on the other hand he was preparing for it for a long time. We only have a few days at best. - entering the basement he looked around and sat on the highest place he could find.

\- I'm different from the King. My ambitions and desires are much more modest, so... - Eiji timidly tried to push the idea into motion.

\- Not that different. Even if the means are not the same, the reason sure is: more power. And I don't like it. We’re not sure if your Driver will withstand it either. It may be our last resort plan at best. - Ankh didn't sound too pleased about it however.

\- Still, we don't have many options. - sighing Eiji looked at the Greeed – Or do we?

\- It's hard to plan when you don't have an idea about the enemy and its abilities. One thing I’m sure of is that we have to crush its Cores. And to do that we need Greeed or OOO power. So technically we don't have to fight just get those.

\- And how do we do it without fighting?

\- How indeed? – Ankh crossed his arms and closed his eyes. That was the main problem right now. Going with the flow was too risky, especially since it could provoke Eiji to actually try and push all of the 5 core sets into the Driver.

\- How about I use KaKuGera and not TaJADor as the first set? Maybe that would make it more controllable? - asked the man, affirming Ankh that he was thinking of it as the only solution.

\- No, it won’t work. My new Cores can’t be combined with the old ones. I can tell. You wouldn't even be able to make random combos. For now let’s just try other Double Core combinations, so we can come up with better strategies. - the greed got down and looked at Eiji intensely. 

To be honest he didn't need those, to speculate what respectful combinations would do, he could simply tell by just having different Cores in his possession, or even just from sheer logic. For now he wanted to occupy Eiji’s mind so he could think more about the issue without disturbance.

Next hour they indeed spent outside, trying out all the possible combinations. OOO wasn’t as tired, that’s true, but still in Ankh’s eyes he wasn't ready for fifteen fused Cores. While Eiji was trying out Mezool and Gamel combo the Bird Greeed got a message on his smartphone. 

A simple “Thank you” was written in it and a crying emoticon from Lena’s number. He couldn't stop himself from smiling a little. At least that story had a happy ending.


End file.
